Mispoken Legends
by Lady Naeva
Summary: Admiral Norrington got his position back, but he loathes the man he works for. He longs for the Sea and adventure. But a random woman showing up at his door and demanding the heart of Davy Jones isn't exactly the adventure he was looking for. NorringtonOC
1. Heart and Hypothermia

"So nice to see you back in your rightful place Admiral…" Beckett said with the same sneering voice that made everyone around him uneasy, except perhaps, Mercer.

"I'm Thankful for your kind words, M'lord." James Norrington, once Commodore, then pirate, now Admiral replied. He couldn't stand Lord Beckett, the way the man spoke, smiled, plotted. He was utterly poisoned with power, who would trample anyone, even his own mother, Norrington Suspected, to gain power. Politics James would never understand, James took pride in that. He bowed quickly to the loathsome man and withdrew himself from the brainless women flitting about him like he was some piece of meat. He walked a ways away and stood at the outer wall of the fortress, in the same spot he had proposed to Elizabeth. He wondered how she was fairing now, her father had been a wreck since she had left, more like fled. His eyes traveled down to the pristine crystal glass he held between his fingers, remembering just a week prior the same fingers were dirt encrusted, grimy and grasping a filmy bottle of rum, if it was even rum, well, did it matter if he had the same result? James shuddered at that idea. He was no longer that broken man, he was worse. He got what he wanted right? Dignity? Pride? The most respectable of Positions in the British navy? No, he lied, cheated and stole to get this one, he would have much rather been a deck hand aboard the Black Pearl, the ship he had lost it all to. He was away from Elizabeth, away from the Sea, away from the freedom and dignity he once had. There was no purity in this pirate hunting anymore, it was for gain, gain of the seas for a corrupted man.

That made James Norrington sick.

* * *

A loud knock came to the thick oak door of James Norrington's room, startling him from already restless sleep.

"Sir! There's someone here to see you!" the voice of the maid, though muffled drifted to James' ears. He mumbled a soft curse under his breath and grabbed a robe from the corner of his bed post , pulling it over his tall frame, his dark mahogany hair, normally hidden under a powder white wig fell over his shoulders in a messy fashion. He pulled the door open effortlessly.

"At this hour of the night?" he asked sleepily. This better not be another midnight meeting with Beckett, that man seemed to not car what hour of the day it was when there was a personal gain to be had.

"She said it was important!" James tilted his head in interest.

"She? It's not my sister is it?" The maid shook her head. James' curiosity increased, his heat skipped a beat. Elizabeth? Perhaps she had come home after all. He brushed past the maid, about to start down the hall before he stopped and turned. "Where?"

"Your study sir." He nodded and gave the poor, aged woman and thankful smile, then turned and darted down the hall. It had to be Elizabeth Swann, James hoped, even if she was in trouble but as he turned in his study he slowly realize that it was not Elizabeth, not even close, it was a woman he didn't recognize. She was a petite woman, but with an athletic form and from her manner of dress which consisted of a red bodice over a black poets shirt, black breeches and black boots, James could see she was blessed with, curves. Her onyx hair fell from the ribbon in which it was tied in sloppy ringlets, she was soaking wet. Her startling azure gaze rested upon James.

"Admiral Norrington, You have something that I need, a heart and I want it back." She said with a smooth defiance, and an accent that bordered between English and Caribbean. James narrowed his gaze at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"Morgan Sejno…" Norrington walked around the girl at some distance, she carried three pistols: one at each hip, one strapped to her right thigh, a rapier of the finest craftsmanship, hanging from a belt that was slung across her waist and a hat tucked under her arm.

"Where are you from Miss Sejno?"

"Where I come from does not matter, Admiral…" James cocked a brow at the serious woman. She was a curious case.

"Very well but I no longer posses what you seek nor will I give it's location to yo- are you alright?" He asked, she was swaying, her complexion paled, she nodded before slumping foreword, right into him. He caught her. The maid shrieked. James felt the woman's pulse.

"I-Is she alright sir?" This puzzled James, he couldn't seem to find her pulse and yet she was still breathing.

"Fetch a Doctor."

"Y-Yes Sir!" The Maid bustled from the room. James brought the girl to a spare bed room and was left to ponder the woman before him until the doctor arrived.

* * *

"She has hypothermia, Admiral, I'm shocked she isn't blue with a case this severe…" James tilted his head at the aged doctor before him. Hypothermia? It was very warm in Port Royal at this time of the year.

"H-How?"

" It doesn't need to be extremely cold, Admiral, but with her being soaked to the bone and such, it's not a shock. Rest and lots of hot tea will bring her around to health. By the way, who is she Admiral I haven't seen her in Port Royal before." James sighed, he didn't know himself, but he couldn't very well tell the doctor that.

"Morgan Sejno, a daughter of my father's friend, he asked that she stay here with me while he was out at sea, they are from a neighboring colony." The doctor raised a brow but nodded none-the-less, the girl didn't look like she was from a well to do family, she had cuts, scrapes and bruises all over her, there was grit under her nails and a black tattoo on her upper arm that resembled a jolly Rodger, she was a pirate alright, but what the Admiral did was his business.

"Well I ought to be going, Good Day Admiral." The worn doctor placed his tricorn atop his head and left the home. James Glanced at the woman in the room before pulling the door closed and returning to bed.


	2. Don't tell me

"Who are you?" James Norrington asked the sleeping woman in the bed before him. He wasn't going to get a reply any time soon so he stood from the chair he had placed by the girl's bedside and placed his ornate tricorn atop a perfectly white wig, turning his back to her and walking towards the door.

"I could have sworn I told you that last night James Norrington." He stopped, or perhaps he was going to get that reply after all. He turned to see a pair of smoldering silvery eyes upon him that made him less than comfortable. She slowly sat up but clutched the thick quilt to her, her eyes widened. "Where are my clothes?" Norrington would have averted his gaze like a proper gentleman but the strange jolly rodger imprinted with black ink on her skin caught his eye. He stared at it and spoke slowly.

"Being washed…Now where did you come from? Better yet-"

"How do I know your name? Tourtuga, I came from there and I got my information from there. From a one William Turner, oh yes, him and that girl he was with were sure pleased to tell me how you had managed to seem noble but not really…" She smirked, James' eyes widened.

"Elizabeth? She's ok??" The woman who called herself Morgan paused then nodded slowly.

"Yes…I suppose that was her name. They seemed a bit at odds with each other but were decent to me enough…" She smiled a bit and shrugged. James sighed, at least they were safe, well, Elizabeth was, he couldn't care less about Mr. Turner.

"How did you get here then?"

"Sea Turtles I believe the story goes…though I don't have back hair so I had to use some from my head." A smile crossed her lush crimson lips, she winked at him. James rolled his eyes and mumbled something about the worst pirate story he had ever heard.

"You know I could turn you in and they would hang you." James drew his sword and walked up to Morgan holding the blade parallel to her throat. This threat didn't seem to phase Morgan at all.

"They could try. They tried in Port George and It didn't work."

"Really now?"

"Yes…Once again, Sea Turtles." James rolled his eyes.

"Look Pirate, or otherwise I don't give a damn, what do you want from me?" Morgan's jovial mood dropped like a rock into a stony look.

"The heart."

"I don't have it." James said curtly, leaning towards her, challenging her.

"Then Tell me where it resides." She leaned forewords towards him.

"I cannot do that."

"Cannot or Will not?"

"Both." James said through clenched teeth, their faces inches apart. Morgan scoffed.

"James Norrington There is something bigger afoot than your stupid promotion and your foolish job security!" She pulled the blade away from her throat.

"Pirates are a dying breed Miss Sejno! What ever crazy scheme your lot is trying to come up with it will end badly! The East India Trading company in part with the British Royal Navy intends on ridding these seas of your kind and make the waters safe again." Morgan glared at him.

"Is that what they are telling you James? Or are you telling yourself that so you can live with yourself while they murder thousands of innocent and otherwise." She said with a dark tone. "The East India Trading Company's flag is turning red for a reason, can you live with that?" The tension in the air was thick, only cut by a sharp knock on the door.

"A-Admiral…your sister is here!" The timid maid said. James sighed heavily.

"Oh lord…what does she want?"

"She won't say sir. She just wants to talk to you." James rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked downstairs, into the parlor.

"Dear sister of mine there had better be good reason for your unannounced visit, I'm currently dealing with matters that need my attention."

"James Norrington!" He winced slightly at the loud voice, coming from his sister. How did one so small make such a noise. The woman barely came to James' chin, with thick chocolate hair that fell in curls from her neat up-do. "I heard from the Doctor's wife that you are keeping a woman here…A pirate!" Oh hell, not this, not the meddling. "How dare you let a woman just shack up in your house James! You just got back and your promotion to admiral do you want to lose it all?"

"She just showed up in the middle of the night and passed out in my study Anne, It's really not my fault!" The woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion at her brother.

"If anyone else finds out about this…It could stain your career! You know how bad the gossip spread when Miss Swann-"

"Do not speak that woman's name in my presence!" James said sternly. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking to the slightly frightened woman. "My apologies…"

"James, Mother and I are worried about you, after everything: chasing after that horrible pirate, loosing your crew, the engagement being broken." James turned away and looked at the fire darkly.

"Do not bring them up."

"Mother and I think that you should find a woman, a good woman, settle down and improve your career." James glanced at his sister.

"I don't need a woman to distract me from concentrating on my career right now Anne, I just want to rid the world of Pirates."

"James be reasonable! Settle down with a good woman and stop fooling around with this common whore!" James scoffed.

"Did it ever occur to you that she might not be a common whore? She's gotten sick from her travels!"

"Oh James please don't tell me she's a pirate!" James shuffled a bit, he debated for a moment, not long enough before he did something that would cause great trouble for both him and Morgan.

"Anne I need your help." Anne's brow raised.

"Need my help? What did you get yourself into James?"

"I just need you to convince them she's not a whore long enough to figure out why she's here, anything to convince them." A smirk on Anne's lips formed.

"Anything?" That smirk made James nervous.

"Fine…yes."

"Does she have any suitable clothing?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Alright then…I'll be taking her shopping tomorrow, I don't know what she looks like but I can find something suitable I guess." James nodded.

"O-Ok!" Something told him that Shopping for the latest London fashions was not high on Morgan's list of hobbies.

"Ten Sharp James!" With that his oh so dear sister turned heel and left the house. James stood there in a stupor for a moment before walking back upstairs, someone what going to have to break the poor girl the news.


	3. A Mermaid's Tale

"Admiral I think believe that this would perhaps be the best strategy…" The officer to James' left said, pointing the small figurines of ships he had just arranged on the map. James looked down to the map and nodded before his clear azure gaze raised to see what Lord Beckett thought of the Idea. Beckett smirked slowly, no doubt his mind was churning with figures and ways to stab each individual involved in the back. James, though thoroughly disgusted had his mind completely involved in his work, well, until a page taped on his shoulder and muttered something in his ear. James stood from his seat, Beckett eyed him curiously.

"Excuse me Gentlemen…" he nodded to the officers. "M'lord." He nodded to Beckett then left the room, all the while, Beckett's eyes followed him. James walked down the hallway to find Morgan, in utter rage, though emotion aside she looked quite…civilized, she had on a powder blue dress of the latest fashion.

"Your sister is absolutely mad!" She shrieked. James clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around before pulling her into a small, empty room. Once inside he removed his tricorn and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did she do?"

"We are apparently engaged!" What? James' hand dropped and he looked up to the woman like she was delusional.

"W-What?"

"Yes!"

"I should have a talk with her-"

"Too Late! Your dear sister already announced it to half of Bloody Port Royal and the rest will know by tomorrow!" James flinched at the curse word but understood her frustration. His sister was ridiculous.

"This is …madness… I shouldn't have asked her for help."

"You asked that madwoman for help?!?" Morgan exclaimed, James flinched yet again.

"My sister is not mad…just….trying to cut ten years from my life." He said with distress, running a hand down the side of his face.

"What are we going to do James?" He arched a brow at the loose use of his name. She shrunk back. "Sorry…She just kept using it."

"I guess we will just have to go along with this…Tonight we'll have a long talk…at least figure out some details of this so called 'engagement'." Morgan nodded and sighed. "Now you should go find wherever you left my sister and keep appearances…" She pouted. "Please." There was a scoff from the woman and James watched her walk out, she sent him one last glance over her shoulder before disappearing out the door. There was a strange familiarity in those icy blue eyes of hers, but James had the feeling if he knew the connection, he might not like it. James sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face. "I'm going to throw Anne in the mad house one of these days for the ideas she comes up with.

* * *

"So you were four when you broke your leg? And you detest white wine?" Morgan said in question, James nodded with a confirmation, he was slumped back in his seat, leaning on one arm of the chair with his elbow, his chin resting on it. His eyes however were alive with interest. He sighed.

"And Yet, I only know your preferences…what of your childhood?" Morgan's eyes shifted to the fire, staring into it's warm glow that was the only light in the study.

"I grew up on a ship with my father, he was the Captain…" James raised a brow.

"What was the name?" Morgan was quiet for a moment.

"Le Hollandais Vole." James tilted his head and the flawless pronunciation of the French words.

"What does that mean?" Morgan shrugged.

"I could not tell you." She said softly, there was something the way she said it that caused the hairs on the back of James' neck to stand.

"How long until you wound up here?"

"Well I was on that ship until I was 17…."

"And you are how old?" Morgan blushed softly, a coy smirk on her lips.

"Admiral! You know it's impolite to ask a lasses' age!"

"But I need to know!" Morgan smirked, leaning foreword towards him.

"Well, how old do you think I look?" James paused, this answer could get him slapped, but luckily for him, she looked young.

"Twenty…a young twenty." He said with some hesitation, for a moment her eyes were unreadable before she leaned back in her chair, apparently the answer was acceptable.

"Then twenty I'll be!"

"You want me to lie?"

"James, dear, as far as you are concerned, I am twenty, I've not told you my real age so if you don't know the truth therefore, you cannot lie. You can only tell what you think is the truth…savvy?" James straightened up in his chair, that word was all to familiar.

"You don't happened to be related to a one Captain Jack Sparrow do you?" Morgan started laughing hysterically, it quite started James.

"Me? Related to him! HA! That man is so twisted and blooming wonky in the head it's hilarious. Plus I'm much to be old to be his daughter or of any relation to him!" She calmed down and settled back into her chair. "So James, dear…how did we meet?" There was something about how she said his name, and 'dear', something about how her eyes flickered when she looked at him, that made him feel, attraction, his mind dwelled on that for a moment longer before looking to her and shrugging."

"I honestly cannot begin to come up with some tale, but since you seem to be so good at bending the truth I would think that one such as yourself, milady would already have weaved a tale."

"A tale…like a mermaid's tale about two lovers who were torn apart by duty, society and their families' bitterness. The girl's heart was stolen and the man tried so desperately to get it back…" She had a faraway look in her eyes even though they were fixed on James, he cleared his throat and she flinched, suddenly aware of herself and smoothing her dress, smiling. "I guess I just read too many stories as a child."

"Quite." James said curtly. Morgan frowned but it disappeared quickly.

"How about just before the storm that got your fleet your ship made berth in a small port on another Island, and I had come to see it but accidentally fell in. You being the gentleman that you are, saved me. We fell in love and you asked for my hand. But with your fleet being destroyed and that brief moment as a privateer you couldn't send for me until now?" James stared at her, his mouth hanging open for a moment. Where did she manage to come up with such things? But it was believable.

"And why didn't anyone know about this before?"

"You were planning to surprise your mother." James' expression molded to one of disbelief.

"How do you come up with these tales?" Morgan smirked and leaned in, taking James by the cravat and pulling him close and whispering like a child.

" Secretly, I think I'm a mermaid…because they are the greatest story weavers…." James almost believed her for a moment, after all, he had seen curses, the living dead, walking skeletons, and fish people. But the playful smile on Morgan's lips told him otherwise, she was just telling more tales.

"Alright then…I hope this works.


End file.
